


Osbjorn and the Thanes of Scotland

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: BUT ANGUS DOESNT, I WILL FILL THE YOUNG SIWARD TAG BY MY DAMN SELF IF I HAVE TO, M/M, OH SO OSBJORN HAS A TAG, Osbjorn being himself, aka a pure baby, and then he dies, as usual, caith and mentieth are totally lesbians, hes my son, macbeth WHY, malc being a gay disaster, please join me in filling osbjorn’s tag he is under appreciated, sort of a language barrier, the irrelevant thanes all have names, they try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Malcolm introduces his cousin to the Thanes of Scotland, and they have a shared opinion.Osbjorn Siwardsson is the most adorable baby child in all of England(Also known as 5 times the Scottish Thanes talked to Osbjorn and the one time they couldn’t)





	Osbjorn and the Thanes of Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> so here’s a fic for the under appreciated force of chaos known as osbjorn (young siward). he’s in one scene but he’s managed to work his way into my heart so here we go.  
thanks to @HereWeGoLads for inspiring this story please go read his stuff it’s really good ;u;

**1**

Kieran of Lennox met Osbjorn in the early hours of the morning. 

They woke up to stifled laughter, and Malcolm’s stammering English, before switching back to Gaelic.    
“Try again. My name.”    
“Name.” An unfamiliar voice repeated.   
“ _ My  _ name.” Malcolm said.   
“My name.” The new voice stammered out. “Is Osbjorn.”    
“Yeah! That’s it!” Kieran emerged from their room to Malcolm and a tall boy settled on the floor.    
“Malcolm?” Kieran asked. “Who’s this?”    
“Oh, this is my cousin, Osbjorn.” Malcolm said. “I’m teaching him Gaelic. Osbjorn, introduce yourself.”    
“Hi!” Osbjorn said. “I’m Osbjorn.” 

His Gaelic was so hesitant, his face so innocent, and Kieran’s heart melted.    
“Hi Osbjorn. I’m Kieran.” Kieran said. “Your gaelic is really good.”    
“Thank you.” Osbjorn said. “Your Gaelic is good too.”    
Kieran laughed and ruffled Osbjorn’s hair. 

***   
**2**

Ailith of Caithness met Osbjorn when she met the English army.    
They all had their own handshakes with the tall boy, some had jokes, and some had references to battles Ailith hadn’t been in.   
Was she jealous?   
A little.

“Hey little man.” She said, then cursed herself because maybe he didn't understand Gaelic. “I mean-”    
“Hi.” The boy responded in shaky Gaelic. “Are you another of Malcolm’s friend?”    
“Yeah. I’m Ailith.” She said. “And you are?”    
“Osbjorn!” The boy-Osbjorn held out his hand to shake. Ailith shook it. “My dad’s Siward. How do you say ‘Son of’ in Scottish?”    
“Mac.” Ailith said.    
“Osbjorn MacSiward, then.” Osbjorn said. “Ailith is a cool name.”    
“Thank you.” Ailith said. “How old are you?”    
“I just turned 16!” He said.   
_ Oh, _ she thought,  _ he’s a  _ ** _bairn_ ** _ . _

“Well, I hope you have fun today!”    
“You too!!” Osbjorn said. One of the soldiers called him over, and they did their handshake before animatedly chatting in English.   
***

**3**

Aaron of Ross met Osbjorn through his loud renditions of both English and Scottish versions of any song he could think of.    
One minute he was leading the army in a rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody (with aid from Malcolm, who had the job of translating) the next had everyone belting the chorus of YMCA along with him. He was a ball of energy that bounced and flashed and cheered people on. 

“I’m Aaron.” Aaron said.    
“Osbjorn. You’re date him, right?” Osbjorn pointed to Leslie. Aaron blushed.    
“How do you know?” He asked.    
“You look at him like how Malcolm looks at Duff, except he looks at you the same way. Plus you’re all touchy like me and Fabian.” Osbjorn said.    
“Yeah, we’re dating.” Aaron said. “But keep that a secret, alright?”    
Osbjorn mimed sealing his lips shut and nodded. Aaron laughed. 

“Any other songs you want to sing us?”    
“Oh yes!” Osbjorn launched into another rendition of YMCA, loudly clapping along and belting it in English, with Malcolm shakily translating it into Gaelic.

Aaron smiled. 

***

**4**

Flora of Menteith met Osbjorn around the fifth rendition of the cup song on their break. He had brought a glass and was flipping it upside down and tapping it against his shield and his hand as he sang, passing the glass to another English soldier and they started the ritual as Osbjorn got up and stretched.

“Excuse me?” Flora asked. “How do you do that?”    
“Oh, Cup Song?” He asked. He called for the cup, and it flew at him. He caught it and pulled Flora into a sitting position with him.    
He repeated the motions, slower this time, and passed it to Flora. 

Flora slowly mimicked the motions and he clapped.    
“You picked it up fast!” He said. “Are you one of Ailith’s friends?”

“Oh, yes. I’m Flora.” Flora said. “And you.” 

“Osbjorn.” Osbjorn said. “Malcolm’s my cousin.”

“Oh really?” Flora asked. 

“Yep. Now try it faster.” 

“Break time’s over! We’re crossing the border soon, so you all better be ready!!” Duff was yelling. Malcolm quickly started translating to the English forces, and Osbjorn started laughing. 

“He’s way more polite than Macduff is.” Osbjorn said. “I’ll have to teach you how to do it faster later I guess.” 

“After this mess is finished?” Flora asked. 

“That works for me.” Osbjorn shrugged. He called for his shield and it slid over to him. “See you then.” 

***

**5 **

“Have you met Malcolm’s cousin yet?” Aaron asked Leslie of Angus.

“No.” Leslie started.

“ _ No? _ ” Ailith asked incredulously. “Leslie, he's an absolute baby. He’s a fetus, a bairn-“

“He’s right here.” Malcolm’s cousin announced. “I’m Osbjorn.” 

“Leslie. Your gaelic is really good for an English kid.” 

“I practice.” He shrugged. “I can speak Norman relatively well, but Scottish Gaelic is my best non-native language.” 

“Oh.” Leslie said. “Well you’re pretty good.”

“Malcolm says I pick it up fast.” Osbjorn shrugged. “So what does this Macbeth guy look like anyways?” 

“He’d be obviously wearing a crown or look royal or-“ Leslie paused. “Why?” 

“Uh.” Osbjorn scratched the back of his head. “Just curious.” 

Leslie raised an eyebrow. 

“Look, Malcolm and Fabian read me the riot act already about being careful, I don’t intend on doing anything stupid.” Osbjorn said, bouncing on his heels and smiling infectiously. “Cmon. Just knowing who everyone is would be nice.” 

“You’ll know him when you see him, kid.” Leslie said. “Don’t go in over your head.”

Osbjorn gave Leslie the finger guns. “Gotcha. I’ll confirm I didn’t do anything stupid  _ later _ .” He said. “I don’t do stupid things.” 

A passing soldier laughed and said something in English, much to Osbjorn’s indignation. They started bickering, much to Leslie’s amusement. 

“You were right.” He said to Ailith. “He’s a whole baby.” 

“Told you.” She said. 

***

**1**

“Osbjorn!” Malcolm called. “I told you to stay close, where are you…?” 

No response. He ducked a sword and slammed the hilt of his own into the helmet. 

“Osbjorn!!” He called again. 

Malcolm scanned the field and caught sight of Macbeth ( _ more of a father than his own, why was he doing this? _ ). 

But he was fighting Osbjorn. 

And clearly winning. 

“OSBJORN!” Malcolm yelped, running to take the fight, two would stand more of a chance-

And Macbeth stabbed his cousin through, then dropped him on the ground.

“ _ NO! _ ” Malcolm screamed. “ _ OSBJORN! _ ” 

Almost in slow motion, Macbeth walked away just as Malcolm reached them. 

“No, no, no,  _ no _ .” Malcolm wailed. “Osbjorn, no, you can’t die, you just can’t die, you can’t  _ leave _ , please no-o.” 

Duff’s voice rang through the muffled sounds of the surrounding battle, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling Malcolm off Osbjorn. Malcolm, almost hazily, noticed his hands were wet with blood, like he had tried to press the wound.

“I’m sorry.” Duff said. “Did you see who did it?” 

“Duff.” Malcolm hiccuped. “Macbeth-Beth did-“ He started to sob. “Osbjorn-“

“I’m going after him.” Duff said. “Wish me luck.”

“Don’t die.” Malcolm begged. “Please come back-don’t leave-“ 

_ Please come back to me. Don’t leave me. No one else leave me.  _

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Duff whispered. 

_ That’s what Osbjorn said too.  _ Malcolm thought.  _ But Duff hasn’t broken a promise to me ever.  _

He took a deep breath, and Duff let him go. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He said and Malcolm nodded.

“Be safe.”  _ I love you _ . “And kill him dead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please join me in giving the boy more stories challenge, thank you 
> 
> say hi!! i’m @funky-sea-cryptid on tumblr, and i desire malduff content.


End file.
